Harry Potter and the Six Twists of Fate
by omega13a
Summary: A story inspired by Exceptional Incongruous' “Harry Potter 'What If' Plot Bunnies”. Will think of a better title later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Please note, I got the idea of this story using the first 6 plot bunnies that Exceptional Incongruous posted in his collection of "Harry Potter 'What If' Plot Bunnies" on FanFiction . net . It may also contain text and quotes from that source as well. Also, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the familiar characters, quotes, or text in this story (nor does Exceptional Incongruous). I'm just some insane fan mutilating J. K. Rowling's work that is building on Exceptional Incongruous' ideas.

**Chapter 1**

The trip to the zoo was going smoothly, or at least as smooth as Harry could hope for. Harry Potter, nearly eleven years of age, was at the zoo with his last living relatives, the Dursley family; his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their son Dudley. With them was Dudley's friend Piers. It Dudley's 11th birthday, and although the Dursleys hadn't wanted Harry to be there to 'ruin Dudley's perfect day,' his aunt and uncle had had no choice but to bring him along.

Unfortunately (or fortunately for Harry), at the last minute all the babysitters that the Dursley's knew had some excuse and couldn't watch Harry. They couldn't leave Harry to his own devices at their house, he'd probably destroy it within a matter of minutes. His Uncle Vernon, before they had gotten into the car, gave Harry a stern message that he did not want anything 'strange' happening while they were at the zoo or there'd be no food for a week. 

Right now, Harry was in the reptile house at the zoo. Dudley and Piers wanted to see the huge poisonous cobras and giant pythons so they ran over the the window that had the largest snake they could see. The snake was asleep at the time and was not at all interesting, no matter how big and powerful it was. Harry deigned to go look at something that was more…alive.

He found it. He was immediately drawn to it, the moment he saw it – it was a Diamondback Rattlesnake. It was smaller than the snake Dudley was ogling, but venomous, and, in Harry's mind, a lot more dangerous. It was trying to hide in the fake foliage of its cage.

"_What are you staring at, human_?"

"_The design on your body is amazing_," Harry replied automatically.

Wait.

Had he just talked to a snake?

"_A speaker_?" If the snake could have showed emotions, it probably would have shown mild curiosity just then. "_How interesting. What's a young wizard like you doing here_?"

Harry's eyes darted around the room, making sure no one was watching. "_Wizard? What are you talking about? I'm just…normal." _

"_No non-magical human has ever known the great language of the snakes. You're not normal, boy. Accept that now. Normal has never changed anything in the world, and you could probably do great things, if you stopped being such an unmotivated, uninteresting, bad-at-pretending idiot. Now leave me. I wish to sleep_."

Harry gaped. Was this really happening? Talking to snakes? Wizards? Being told he was an idiot by a caged rattlesnake?

"Stop standing around with your mouth hanging open, boy, and hurry up!" His uncle yelled, making a few young girls near him jump. "We're going back to see the wolves."

Harry followed his relatives around the zoo on autopilot the rest of the day, wondering all the while if he was completely insane.

* * *

A few rather uneventful weeks went by. Harry, in his spare time, which he didn't have a lot of, thought about the incident with the snake at the zoo. Maybe the snake was right. Maybe he wasn't 'normal.' But that's assuming that the snake was really talking to him and it wasn't just his imagination. It had felt real to him, though. And it would explain so many strange past situations – he was sure those were real, if the at-least-week-long punishments were any indication.

And if those strange things were real, then why not a snake talking to him? Maybe that's one of the reasons people always distanced themselves from him. Thinking back, every odd thing that had happened was when he was scared, frightened, or upset, with the exception of the snake. These thoughts didn't get him very far, though. The only thing he could conclude was that he would never fit it, and that it would be easier for him if he just kept to himself.

However, one morning, during breakfast, everything started changing. The members of the Dursley Household were eating breakfast when they heard the telltale plop of the letters hitting the mat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley," Vernon grunted again, shifting around his newspaper. He was referring to the seemingly pointless stick Dudley had gotten from the private school Dudley had been accepted to. 

Harry's thoughts weren't on Dudley's school, though. He didn't want to get the mail for Dudley. He always had to do things like that for his 'family,' like a servant rather than a relative. But he learned a long time ago that it was next to useless to argue with his relatives. If a pointless fight can be avoided, avoid it he believed, so he decided to just get the mail. Flipping through some inane letters, he paused at an old looking envelope without a stamp and with emerald-green ink on it.

_Mr. H. Potter _

_The Cupboard under the Stairs _

_4 Privet Drive _

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey _

Harry blinked in surprise. He had never before received a letter. Not from friends, nor relatives. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. He started opening the letter slowly, treasuring the arrival and reading of his first ever letter, no matter how strange.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry quickly shoved the letter into is back pocket, heading to the kitchen to give the remaining letters to his uncle. He would read it later in private – another early life lesson of his was to not let Dudley know that he had something he could call his own.

* * *

That evening, Harry was exhausted. He had spent the rest of his day doing a larger-than-normal list of chores. Aunt Petunia must have been annoyed with something and let it out on him. Perhaps she had seen nothing of interest when she had craned her neck earlier in the afternoon to look into the neighbors' house.

He retired to his cupboard and pulled out the slightly crumpled letter from his back pocket along with a stolen flashlight. Quickly fishing the letter from the envelope, he starting reading:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

He noticed vaguely that there was also another paper besides that, one with a list of magical school supplies, like a wand and spellbooks. He noticed, but he didn't comprehend. How could this even be possible! Magic? Did someone really expect him to believe that?

But didn't the snake a few weeks ago say he was a magical person? Even so, this had to be some kind of elaborate prank.

But why would someone go through the effort? He wasn't well liked, true, but he wasn't well known either. An elaborate prank like this wouldn't be wasted on him. And, as illogical as it sounded, it explained some things. It explained why he could do strange things, like growing back his hair and disappearing onto a roof. It explained the reasons he was different, why he was shunned, why he was never allowed to be happy…

He shook his head wildly, tears being held back at the corner of his eyes, hands clenching the letter tightly in his hands.. It was never that easy, not for him! How could someone be that cruel to him? Cruel enough to make him wish for a chance at acceptance for the first time in a long time.

He would have guessed that Dudley made this up, as Harry's pain brought Dudley joy, except Dudley wasn't smart enough for something like this. His cousin might constantly call him a 'freak,' but it really didn't hold any meaning to the boy. He was only repeating what he heard his parents say.

This just didn't make any sense. No one could really know how much a letter like this would affect him, and he knew of no one that would bother spending time making up a letter like this.

It was there, in his tiny, dark, sparse cupboard, clutching a letter and a flashlight as though they were lifelines, hunched over so that only his hair brushed the ceiling, tears close to trailing down his face, that Harry Potter, an eleven year old wizard, the unknowing Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the wizarding world, defeater of Voldemort, allowed himself a glimmer of hope.

Bringing the letter back up close to his face, the emerald-eyed boy mouthed the words 'await your owl.' He had no clue what that meant. Did it mean that he had to catch an owl and send it to this school? That might end up being problematic, as that he didn't know of any owls that lived in his area, and even if he did, he didn't know how to get ahold of one.

The next day, three more letters came for Harry, all of which were identical to the one he got. This time, though, the letters were seen by his other relatives. When his Aunt saw the letters, she seemed to have a small heart attack as she clutched her heart. He and Dudley got kicked out of the kitchen, but both stayed to eavesdrop at the door.

"Vernon! They're sending him that letter! Just like my dratted sister! I knew this would happen!"

Vernon was more worried about his reputation at the moment. "Petunia, do you think they're watching the house? How else would they know that he's in a cupboard?"

"Maybe we should move him into Dudely's second bedroom. Just in case..."

Harry's aunt and uncle told him the letters were sent to him by mistake and moved him to Dudley's second bedroom without explanation. Harry had no objection there. His cupboard had been too small for years. But he wished his aunt and uncle had done more about the letter.

Harry still had no clue what 'await your owl' meant. Nor did he have any clue of how to reach the ones sending him the letters. As the days went by, he kept getting more and more letters. Eventually, his Uncle got so fed up that they left the house. They tried to stay in a hotel but when they arrived, a bunch of the same letters were waiting for him. His Uncle decided that maybe a small shack out to sea that he had seen maybe a good place to stay. The eve before his birthday, Harry stayed awake, laying on a hard floor, cold, with only a ragged blanket to cover him. He was on his back, staring at his watch, hoping for…something. Something better than what he had now.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmed if it did. Four minutes to go.

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes go go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?

One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds…twenty…ten…nine – maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him – three…two…one…

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

Soon, the door was busted down and standing in the doorway was the largest man Harry had ever seen. He was at least two times as tall and three times as wide as any person Harry had ever seen.

"Sorry about that. Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." the man said as he walked toward the sofa in the room that Dudley was sleeping on causing Dudley to get up and hide behind his parents. "An' here's Harry! Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

Harry scared as to who this stranger is and how he knew who he is, looked at the stranger's fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

Vernon made a funny rasping noise. "I demand that you leave at once sir! You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune." the giant said as he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked a gun that was in Vernon's hands. The giant then bent the gun into a knot as if it was made of clay before tossing it into the corner of the room.

"Anyway, Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here. I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it and found inside a sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry_ written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up at the giant wanting to thank him but the words got lost on the way to his mouth and what he said said instead was, "Who are you?"

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

'A person from Hogwarts!' Harry thought to himself. 'Now I can get some answers!'

"I was sent here to find out why you haven't replied to yeh letters Harry. I'm sure yeh'll know all about Hogwarts."

"I know its a school a school for witches and wizards but that's about it." Harry replied.

Harry's aunt and uncle expressions were that of pure shock.

"How do you know about Hogwarts? We never let you have any of those letters and we never mentioned that school my dratted sister went to!" Petunia exclaimed.

"I hid one and read it while in my cupboard..." Harry nervously said.

"Yeh mean to say you told him nothin'? And what were yeh doin' in a cupboard?" Hagrid asked.

"That was my bedroom before the letters came..."

"YEH MADE HARRY POTTER, THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, SLEEP IN A BLOODY CUPBOARD! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! A SCANDAL!"

The shack seemed to shake. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of the store or not but next thing Harry knew, Dudley had a pigs tail sticking out from a hole his trousers. Harry's aunt Petunia let out a scream when she saw it.

"The boy-who-lived?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeh don't know that yeh famous Harry?"

"Uh... No."

"What do yeh know?"

"When we agreed to take him in, we... uh.. decided to put an end this magic non-sense. We told him uh.. nothing that old man said to tell him." Petunia said.

"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU TO SAY ANY MORE!" Vernon yelled.

"Ah, go boil yeh heads, the both of yeh," Hagrid said. "Harry – yer a wizard. An' thumpin good 'un I'd say once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would ye be?

"Where was I? Ah yes. It begins, I suppose with – with a person called – but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in the wizarding world knows -"

"Who?"

"Well - I don't like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does Harry. People are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was a wizard that went as bad as yeh can get and his name was – Voldemort. Don't make me say it again. Anyway, this – this wizard about 20 years ago now started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em too – some where afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his powers cause he was getting' power himself. Anyways, it was dark days Harry. Didn't know who to trust. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him – an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now yer mum an' dad were as good a witch ah' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the mystery is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anything ter do with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village you were all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' – an' -"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's sad – knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find – anyway...

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then -an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing – he tried to kill you too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh – took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even – but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches and wizards of the age an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Mad, Harry turned to his aunt and uncle and said, "You told me my parents died in a car crash and you knew!"

"We need to tell the freak something. He was asking questions..." Petunia quickly explained.

"And he's not going to that freaky school. I'm not paying for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Yelled Vernon.

"Then…then he was telling the truth! That snake! I'm not normal! I'm…I'm not normal," Harry was mumbling to himself by then. Hagrid stared at him strangely.

"Can we leave now?" the young wizard asked suddenly.

"I don't- What? There's a huge storm out there, Harry, and I reckon it's really not safe."

"You can do magic, can't you?" he asked impatiently. "I don't want to stay with them," he jerked his head towards his relatives, "any longer than I have to. So can we leave?"

Hagrid was staring at him, eyes wide.

"Yeah, alright. It'll take a mo,' though, I need to make sure the boat's goin' to be safe for us."

Harry smiled to himself as they walked out the door, pulling the thin blanket around his shoulders tighter. He'd have to go back and thank that snake someday. He'd become great, he was sure of it.

**  
**

**Chapter End Notes:**

There's chapter one. I would like to thank Exceptional Incongruous for proof reading and giving me feed back on this.I'll hopefully have another chapter done soon. Please review. Also, any ideas for a better title will be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Even though Harry and Hagrid had left the shack in the middle of the night, it took them several hours to get to London. Harry took out the list of school supplies and re-read it.

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:  
__ Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
__ One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk_  
A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot_  
Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling_  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch_  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore_  
Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger_  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander_  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud, not expecting an answer. Why would he ever bring a toad for a pet? Or maybe it was a familiar?

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

They walked passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restraunts and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. Most people walked by it with out glancing at giving Harry a peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder, making Harry's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this – can this be – Bless my soul, Harry Potter...What an honor!"

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry could tell by that Hagrid wasn't exaggerating about him being famous.

After about ten minutes, Hagrid was able to make himself be heard over the people.

"Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."

Hagrid led him to a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous."

"I noticed." was all Harry could say.

"Three up ... two across..." Hagrid mutterered. "Right, stand back, Harry."

Hagrid tapped the wall three times with the tip of his umbrella and a hole appeared that grew wider and wider and a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, and archway onto a cobble street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

Harry wished he had eight more pairs of eyes as he and Hagrid walked down the alley. He was trying to everything at once: the shops, the things outside, the people doing the shopping.

Soon they were at Gringotts bank.

Once they were inside the bank, Harry noticed several creatures a head shorter then Harry that had clever faces, very long fingers and feet.

"Yeah, those are goblins." said Hagrid before they walked up to a desk.

"Morning," said Hagrid to the goblin sitting at the desk. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowling coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

"The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also-"

"Uhh…Hagrid?" asked Harry, interrupting. "Why do you have my key?"

"Dumbledore entrusted meh with it," said Hagrid, puffing out his chest alarmingly.

"Then why did Dumbledore have it?"

"Well, he's Dumbledore," was the confused reply. The goblin watched with interest.

"Griphook! Go fetch the James and Lily Potter's will. We have a question as to why Dumbledore had Mr. Harry Potter's key!"

Griphook obeyed immediately and returned shortly with a small glass ball in his hand.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. James Potter's will. It was filed three days before they died. it's still sealed, which means it hasn't been read. After you read it, a binding contract declares all other contracts or documents that interfere with this will null and void. To read it, simply put your hand on it and you'll find out why Dumbledore had your key." Griphook said.

Harry put his hand on the glass ball and heard a voice coming from the ball. "We, James and Lily Potter, leave all our possessions, both monetary and physical, to our son Harry James Potter for him to use when he reaches 15. Furthermore, a trust fund of a half a million galleons will be set up for him to use in case of our premature death as of today. The key for such trust fund will be left with his legal guardian.

"In the event of our premature death we give custody over Harry to his godfather Sirius Orion Black. If he for whatever reason is unable to fulfill his dutyas a guardian we award the custody to Remus John Lupin. In that event, we use the veto against the Ministry's Restriction for Dangerous Magical Creatures which is our right as a family with a seat on the Wizengamot. Under no circumstances is custody of Harry to be given to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. If both chosen guardians are unable to perform their duty as guardian, custody is to be given to a family of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore's choosing that can love Harry as their own child, magical or non-magical. Harry's guardian or guardians will be given full access to the Potter family vault as well as the Potter Manor for Harry's well being."

Harry and Hagrid were both all stunned. THe two goblins seemed stunned, but Harry couldn't be sure. They were hard to read.

"If that's the Potter's will, why was Harry here sent go live with people who his parent's didn't want him livin' with?" Hagrid said after a moment of silence.

"I am afraid I don't know," the goblin in front of them said. "It seems very odd and it raises more questions then answers. I will inform my superiors of this and we will begin an immediate investigation. In the mean time, we will contact Mr. Lupin that he now has custody of Mr. Potter as Sirius Black is in Azkaban Prison for treason and mass murder."

"Why did my parents need to use a veto for Mr. Lupin becomes my guardian?" Harry asked.

"It'll be because Remus is a werewolf, Harry. Most people don't like werewolves an' there's laws bannin' werewolves from doin' things. They think they're monsters, but anyone who knows Remus knows he's no monster. He was a good friend of yeh parents and wouldn't harm no one. Knew him when he was going to Hogwarts and years after that. Anyways, before the will, I was going to say I also got a letter from Professor Dumbledore here. It's about you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin at the desk read the letter carefully.

"Very well," the goblin said. "Griphook, take them to both vaults."

Griphook first took Harry and Hagrid to the vault which housed Harry's trust fund using a cart that was like a wild roller coaster ride. Harry was amazed to see the mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins inside of it. It was a good thing that the Dursley's would never know about it, otherwise they would try and take it away from him because they always complained about how expensive it was for them to raise him. They were probably lying, but they'd still take it.

Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

"What's in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

A short while later, they were at vault seven hundred and thirteen. Griphook opened it by stroking it's door with one of his long fingers. Hagrid went inside the vault and came back with a tiny package that he put into one of his many coat pockets before going back into the cart.

After another wild cart ride, they were back in Gringotts' lobby. The goblin that they talked with earlier told them that they had contacted Remus Lupin and said he would pick up Harry at Gringott's in a few hours. That relieved Harry, as he was not looking forward to returning to the Dursleys after letting slip about the cupboard to Hagrid. Uncle Vernon said that he'd wish he'd never been born if he told anyone about it. His uncle usually followed through with his threats.

Shortly after, they left Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to go to first with all the money he had. He didn't know how many Galleons there were to a pound so he didn't know how much he had, but he knew he definitely had more then Dudley ever had. He purposely pushed that out of his mind, though. Dudley no longer mattered.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yer mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quid-witch could be.

"I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry wishing he could say something more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing to two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, please to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of a savage – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he get's drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

Harry turned to face the boy, not paying enough attention. Madam Malkin dropped her wand, and when it hit the ground, and bright light shot out of the tip, and his robe started shrinking. Madam Malkin got a cross look on her face.

"My dear, you can't move so much while I'm measuring. I'm going to have to start over now, so please keep still."

Harry apologized and only moved his head this time when he turned to the boy again. "Frankly, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've just learned about the wizarding world last night, so either stop talking or explain things." Harry usually wouldn't be so impolite, but Harry had decided that he had to start off strong in the school year, so he wouldn't get pushed around in Hogwarts. He had a chance to start over again.

The boy immediately got a look of disdain on his face. "You're a mudblood, then?"

"Meaning what exactly?" Harry asked impatiently, extremely fed up with the boy.

The boy looked close to yelling at him, though Harry wasn't sure why. He wasn't as rude as the boy. "Muggleborn."

"No, my parents were magical. I was just raised by my muggle relatives."

The boy's disdain faded somewhat, but it was still there. "What is your surname, then? Mine is Malfoy. You should remember it."

Harry tried not to sneer at the arrogant brat – there was no other way to describe him. But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool and rushed out to where Hagrid was waiting for him.

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"What's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know – not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the boy in Madam Malkin's.

"Malfoy. Sound's like he's taken' after his father. His father was one of You-Know-Who's followers. One of the first to come back to the good side after You-Know-Who vanished. Claimed he was bewitched into following You-Know-Who! Codswallop. He didn't need bewitching to join You-Know-Who. The Malfoys are all into the dark arts."

"So what is Quidditch?" Harry asked again.

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like – what's it again? – soccer in the Muggle world. Everyone follows Quidditch. Played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers...And there's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one. Though Sirius Black wasn't in Slytherin if I recall... He was in Gryffindor with yeh parents and Remus. Gryffindor's a good house fer the brave." Hagrid said.

"What is the other house?"

"Ravenclaw. People say Ravenclaws know everything or try teh." Harry got the strong feeling that the four houses weren't as black and white as Hagrid said, but he didn't comment.

Soon, they bought Harry's school books from a store called Florrish and Blotts and most of the other school supplies from various shops Harry needed except for one.

"Just yer wand left – oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Harry felt himself go red.

"You don't have to -"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at – an' I don't like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys, locked up in a cupboard and all. Just Ollivanders left now – only place fer wands."

A magic wand... This was what Harry had been really looking forward to.

Ollivander's shop was narrow and shabby. Mr. Ollivander seamed a little creepy and had difficulty finding the right wand for Harry, but he seemed to enjoy the challenge of finding a good match. After trying what seemed like all the wands in the store, Harry finally found a good wand. Or the wand found him. Whatever.

"Curious... curious..." Ollivander said, standing uncomfortably close to Harry.

"Sorry," said Harry, "But what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember ever wand I've ever wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand choose the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure if he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back to Gringotts. Its was a very interesting birthday for Harry to say the least. Finding out he was a wizard (magic was real!), making his first friend, and getting a new home with a werewolf that was knew his parents. Harry's life was looking up.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

That's chapter two. Please read and review. Next chapter will probably be shorter and most likely not have any stuff that was written by other people. These changes in Harry's life are going to get bigger and I have no clue where they are leading too. Anything could happen.


End file.
